The present invention relates to a method and system for queue ticketing, and more specifically, to a method and system for paperless electronic queue ticketing.
Queue management ticketing systems based on paper queue tickets are widely used in many locations to manage the order in which customers receive assistance, such as department stores and post offices. Although use of these systems is prevalent, there are a number of drawbacks associated with these systems. Drawbacks of these systems include the reliance on the use of significant amounts of paper to generate paper tickets, replacement of paper rolls, replacement of printer ink, maintenance and repair of the printer mechanism and other device mechanisms. Thus, the drawbacks associated with these systems include both ecological and economical disadvantages.
Therefore, a need exists for a queue ticketing system which addresses one or more of these ecological and economical drawbacks.